The present invention relates to a developer container for use in a copy machine or the like and, more particularly to such a developer container, which uses a gear transmission mechanism to couple a mixer to a propel screw so that developer is mixed when propelled out of the developer container into the copy machine.
FIG. 1 shows a developer container constructed according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,685. According to this design, the developer container comprises a container body A, a mixer B revolvably supported in the container body A and adapted to mix developer, a connector B1 fixedly fastened to one end of the mixer B outside the container body A, a developer output port D, a propelling screw C revolvably supported in the container body A and adapted to propel developer out of the container body A through the developer output port D, and a second connector C1 fixedly fastened to one end of the propelling screw C outside the container body A. When inserted into the copy machine, the first connector B1 and the second connector C1 are respectively coupled to two separate transmission mechanisms in the copy machine, i.e., the copy machine to be used with the developer container must have two transmission mechanisms for rotating the mixer B and the propelling screw C respectively. FIG. 2 shows another design of developer container constructed according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,453. This structure of developer container comprises a container body E, the container body E having an axially extended developer guide groove F and a developer output port F1 at one end of the developer guide groove F, a propelling screw G supported in the developer guide groove F and adapted to propel developer out of the developer guide groove F through the developer output port F1, and an end cap H sealing the developer output port F1. Before inserting the developer container into the copy machine, the end cap H must be removed with force. Further, because this structure of developer container has no means to mix developer, laminar flow of developer tends to occur, affecting copying quality.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a developer container, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a developer container, which automatically mixes developer when driven to propel developer into the copy machine. It is another object of the present invention to provide a developer container, which enables the copy machine to drive the developer mixer and the developer propelling screw through one single driving mechanism. According to one aspect of the present invention, the developer container comprises an elongated container body holding a developer, a developer supply trough integral with the container body and adapted to guide developer out of the container body, a mixer mounted in the developer container and adapted to mix the developer, a propelling screw mounted in the developer supply trough for connection to the driving mechanism of a copy machine for free rotation to propel the developer out of the developer supply trough, and a transmission mechanism coupled between the propelling screw and the mixer for enabling the mixer to be rotated to mix the developer in the container body upon rotary motion of the propelling screw. According to another aspect of the present invention, the transmission mechanism comprises a driving gear fixedly fastened to one end of the propelling screw, a driven gear fixedly fastened to one end of the mixer, and a transmission gear meshed between the driving gear and the driven gear. According to still another aspect of the present invention, a slide is coupled to the developer supply trough and moved axially along the developer supply trough to close/open a developer output port in an end cap at one end of the developer supply trough.